Field of the Invention
This invention relates to perforated hardboard accessories; and more particularly, to a grommet configured for insertion into holes of a perforated hardboard for securing hooks and other fixtures of a perforated hardboard system.
Description of the Related Art
Perforated hardboards are tempered hardboards, generally made of wood fibers that come pre-drilled, often with evenly spaced holes. These holes are used to insert perforated hardboard accessories, including hooks and other hanging and organizational fixtures, inter alia, wherein the perforated hardboard and installed accessories primarily are used to organize and store various items, such as tools and the like. The perforated hardboard and accessories, collectively a “perforated hardboard system”, is generally secured to a wall; however, the perforated hardboard system may alternatively be secured using a myriad of other means, such as with a stand, integration with a cart or tool chest, or by hanging from a ceiling. Perforated hardboard systems are usually mounted or otherwise placed in utility areas of a household, such as a garage, storage shed or workshop, as well as in retail settings in order to hang or display merchandise.
A common problem arises when utilizing hooks with a perforated hardboard, for one example, the hooks tend to fall out of the perforated holes and are inadvertently removed when removing hanging items from the hardboard. Often the hooks become lost or the tool or other instrument hanging via the hook is unstable. This problem often occurs due to an improper fitment or a lack of secure fastening of the hook within the hole. Additionally, with the storage of heavy objects on the hooks, and further, with regular use of the perforated hardboard system, constant removal of the hooks causes wearing of the edges of the hole, which over a period of time often results in excessive wear, fatigue, and the inability for a spent hole to maintain proper hole shape and integrity for continued use. Thus, there is a need to improve the overall longevity of the holes of the perforated hardboard.
Conventional solutions have provided straps for securing a hook to the perforated hardboard in order to prevent the inadvertent removal of the hook when removing items from the perforated hardboard system. In general, these straps utilize the adjacent holes on either side of the hook in order to the secure the hook to the board, decreasing the number of available holes for use. These straps also make removal of the hook inconvenient and cause damage to the surrounding holes.
Other alternatives to the hardboard material include either plastic or metal perforated boards. Though these boards are more durable, they are heavier to hang, more costly and would require a person to replace their already purchased wooden hardboard.
Since perforated hardboards are commonly found in many everyday households and retail establishments, there is a present need for an improvement which provides a tight and secure fit for the hooks and other fixtures.